Poseidon (Wild)
DON'T TOUCH MA GODLY BOI CODE BY NS By Piggyxl!! Every timeline | Male | Poseidon | SeaWing | God of the sea (Making another one even tho I have too many OCs already) Brother of the king of Olympus and the king of the Underworld. Controls the sea. Zeus rules the sky. He thinks that that makes him strongest. But Hades can travel to the underworld and return. He rules death. But I am the most powerful. For I rule the sea Appearance It doesn't matter that I don't look as stunning as Zeus, or as Gothic as Hades. I'm still the greatest of the three The god of the sea. As you observe him, you notice how he stands. He doesn't seem to care as much about posture as his brother Zeus, or his niece Athena. He seems... more relaxed, less worried about his public image. He doesn't care that the other gods may look more powerful than him, for he believes that looks aren't a symbol of power. That power itself is the only symbol of power. He doesn't wear much in terms of accessories, though he carries a trident that is his pride and joy, and if anything happened to it, the god would be devastated. It has a wooden handhold, and the three prongs are made of coral, and are painted gold. He also possesses a bejewelled golden bracelet that never leaves his wrist. It is engraved with wavy lines imitating waves, and sapphires, lapis, and aquamarines are embedded in the gold. Now. The actual appearance of the godly SeaWing. Poseidon's mainscales are a very dark blue, like the depths of the sea, and his underscales and underwings are a pale aqua like the surface. There are rings around the god's eyes, and they are a deep seaweed-green. His eyes are a light blue. He is royal, but oddly lacks the royal SeaWing stripes. The expression most commonly on his face is either a look of greed, kindness, or triumph. When Poseidon is angry, his eyes glow red, and his snout becomes a tight, straight line. Personality Zeus has got supreme anger issues. Hades is just plain morbid. But I'm perfect. Poseidon is normally a happy and kind dragon. He helps out those who need help, and gets along with will the other gods, even his brothers. (But more with the others). He cooperates well with the other gods and goddesses as well, able to work well with them to get things done. But when he's in a bad mood, Olympus, his brothers, mortals, and demigods alike better watch out. Because when he's in a bad mood, he's in a bad mood. When Poseidon is in a bad mood, his kind and friendly demeanour melts away. He becomes hard to be around, and he becomes rather greedy as well, wanted so much more than he needs. He takes his revenge on those who have wronged him when he's mad, and he likes to destroy things with his giant trident. Abilities Ooh Zeus can make lightning. Soooo scary. Hades can control the dead. A lot scarier. But I, '''I' control the mighty waves. I am the most powerful!"'' History This is one thing us three have in common. We all come from the same terrible father. Billions upon billions upon billions of years ago, The Void of Chaos formed, long before Pyrrhia itself existed. Many, many years later, the Mother Earth, Gaea, and all of the creators of the world were created. Gaea mated Ouranous (also called Uranus), and hatched the titans. The two most important of these titans were Kronos and Rhea, who hatched the first 12 gods. Among these was Poseidon, king of the sea, and his two brothers, Zeus, king of Olympus, and Hades, king of the Underworld. Poseidon and his brothers grew up together under their terrible father. In their younger years, they were tight-knit brothers. Why? Because they needed each other to survive their terrible, evil father. One horrible day, Kronos ate all his children. All but Zeus. The other gods, including Poseidon, were trapped inside the ghastly Titan. But eventually, they were all saved by none other than his brother Zeus. Many things happened in the days later, causing the three once tight-knit brothers to grow apart. When it came to finding a place to rule, Poseidon knew immediately that he must rule the sea. He fashioned a mighty trident from wood and coral, and used his power to create a giant sea palace. He watched as his brothers created their possessions. As Hades made the Underworld his kingdom, and Zeus took over Olympus. Relationships Zeus (brother): "Oh, my brother can be such a pain, so full of himself..." Poseidon finds his brother annoying. He doesn't like the fact that Zeus constantly brags about his status as king of Olympus. He never seems to take his brother's genuine acts of kindness as actual kindness, instead as a way to "butter up" whoever he is complimenting or helping out. Hades (brother): "Hades is less annoying than Zeus, but he can be rather creepy sometimes" Trivia I know almost everything about my brothers. But there is so much they'll never know about me. * * * Gallery SeaWingBase.png|By Joy Ang 23BA5EA5-ECD6-4E04-9B68-D21A58D64DA4.png|FR Poseidon by RD Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:LGBT+ Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Mature Content Category:Adoptable